fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Campout
Chris : "Welcome back, you met the campers, you saw the money, and now for the challenge." Goo : "Where is the food?" Frankie : "Your looking at it (showing green slop)." Panini : "EWWWwwwwwww!." Bloo : "Cool. Pass the salt?" Grim : "I'll pass." Bubbles : "Frankie, I think mine just moved." Blossom : "Hi Mac." Chris : "I forget to mention that there are confession booths." CC: Raven : "This stinks." CC: Mandy : "It's tough to stay in the competition, so I'm going to make an alliance." Chris : "Today's challenge isn't going to be easy. You'll all be going out in the woods. No offense Sonic, but there's going to be plenty of water in these woods." CC: Sonic : "Just so you, I can't swim. It's something that I never thought would be interesting." CC: Katie : "This time, me and Sadie are going to stay together." Sadie : "Totally." Leshawna : (looking at Starfire guilty) "Hey sister, come over here. Walk with me."(Starfire walks over to Leshawna) Starfire : "Why must you speak in such weird language?" Leshawna : "Girl that's just how I talk." Mandy : "DeeDee, Numbah Three, can I talk with you?" (DeeDee and Numbah Three walk over to Mandy) "I making this alliance with two in it because you are special." (DeeDee and Numbah smiled) "But you have to go by my rules." Sonic : This challenge is going to stink. Buttercup : (to Sonic) "Whimp." (Izzy trips Goo on accident) Goo : Why did you trip me?" Izzy : "I didn't trip you." Goo : "Don't lie to me." Izzy : I'm not lying." Goo : "You know what, from now on, we will be rivals." Izzy : "Fine with me." CC: Izzy : "I never wanted to be friends with her anyway, by the way, no one has splits in their teeth anymore." CC: Goo : "I never wanted to be her friend, besides she is like an Amazon freak." Panini : "Let's walk together Chowder." Chowder : "I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND." Numbah One : "Dexter, may I have a word with you?" Dexter : "Sure." Numbah One : "Do you want to start up an alliance with me?" Dexter : "Okay." (shades of blue show in this glasses) Chris : "Let the challenge begin." (Each team goes a different) Numbah Four : "Hey, Leshawna, move it." Leshawna: "Don't be hating." Starfire : "Do not mess with my friend, Numbah Four." Sonic : (falls in river) "Help, I'm drowning." CC: Gwen : "I wasn't going let that blue hedgehog die." (Gwen dives in and Coco throws rope for Gwen) (Gwen grabs Sonic and Coco and Trent pull them up) NEXT DAY BOTH TEAMS HEAD BACK FOR CAMPFIRE (The Flaming Stars get their first) Chris : (from loudspeaker) " The Flaming Stars are our winners. Gotham Goats, I'll see you at the bonfire tonight, don't forget to vote someone off at the Confession Cam." BONFIRE Chris : "This season, I'll give out chocolate chip cookies. Only one of you won't receive one, and you can't come back, ever. The first snackie goes to Leshawna" (Leshawna grabs hers) Chris : "Starfire, Cream, Dexter, Edurado, Mac, Bloo, Beast Boy, Bubbles, Jack, Numbah 1, Amy, Katie and Sadie." Katie and Sadie : "Eeekkkkkk." Chris : "Izzy, Rouge. Billy and Numbah 4, one of you is about to go home. This final cookie goes to ………. Billy." Numbah 4 : "Why me?" Starfire : "You insulted Leshawna, that's why told everyone to vote you off." Chris : "Boat of Losers, NOW!" Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Fan Fiction